


Jealousy

by neb_may



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Smut, The Classic, brian gets jealous, roger flirts with reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neb_may/pseuds/neb_may
Summary: You visit your best friend, Brian, from out of town. You have the pleasure of meeting his bandmates, the drummer keeps flirting with you. Suddenly, you notice your friend distancing himself from you more and more and are at a loss for what to do about it.OrAnother one where Brian's jealous of Roger





	1. Oh, How Wrong Can You Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, and I'm not really good at English, it's not my first language,,  
> But I hope you can at least make it through one chapter;;

You grinned as the rustic apartment door opened and your best friend stood before you, beaming. “Y/N!” he grinned and pulled you in for a hug. Happily, you snuggled your head into his chest and giggle. “Bri! It’s so good to see you!” He reluctantly let go of you and gestured for you to come in with one of his long arms. Stepping into his apartment you instantly noticed a smell. You closed your eyes and inhaled. “Did you cook?” you asked, and he nodded proudly. “Well, we’ve got a long day ahead, so I figured we should have a nice lunch before.”  
“Fair enough” you chuckled and walked into the direction the smell came from. Once you arrived in the kitchen, you couldn’t help but smile a little at the effort your friend had obviously put into setting the table nicely. He had even put a little vase with one tulip on it. “You shouldn’t have-“ you wanted to say to him, but got interrupted. “I don’t want to hear it, love!” Shrugging, you sat down at the table, Brian set down the food and sat opposite you, smiling. It was hard to admit it to yourself, but you had missed that smile. His lips were parted and showed his slightly crooked teeth. Still, you couldn’t deny he was one of the most handsome people you knew. The way his curly hair just lightly touched his shoulders had always fascinated you and you smiled like an idiot thinking about the many evenings you had shared, drinking way too much and then playing with his dark curls for eternities.  
“Aren’t you going to eat?” Brian woke you up from your trance and you jumped a little, feeling almost embarrassed. You must have stared at him for quite a long time.  
  
You spent the whole time you were eating reminiscing about the old days, long before you had gone your separate ways to different universities. He talked about his studies, you let him explain astrophysics to you, although you understood virtually nothing of what he said. Trying to pretend you understood, you let out a hum every now and then. In return, he let you ramble on about how much you hated university. How much you loathed having to go there, and how much you needed some change in your life.  
  
Once you were finished, you helped him do the dishes and looked up at him whenever you got the chance. Something about him seemed to have changed. Had he gotten more handsome since the last time you met him? You tried to shrug it off, maybe it was just the light in the kitchen hitting him well. But every time he reached you a plate for you to dry with a towel and your hands happened to touch, you felt as if he sent electricity through your fingers into your whole body. It almost hurt. Confused, you kept your eyes off him for most of the time it took to have all plates and pots and pans cleaned.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" you wanted to know as you unpacked the little suitcase you had brought, carefully placing your clothes in a drawer that Brian had cleared out for you.  
"We're going head to the studio" he answered and you immediately turned to him, beaming with excitement. "Really?" you gasped and he chuckled, nodding with closed eyes. "It's about time you meet my friends." You jumped from one leg to the other, clapping your hands. "When are we going, what are we waiting for?" Your words were almost slurred from giggling to yourself so much. Brian had told you so much about his band, Smile, but you had never had the pleasure of meeting his bandmates. Of course, you already knew their names and Brian had given you vague descriptions of them, but to you it was a big deal to meet the people your best friend spoke so highly of.  
"We can already go there, if you want to" he suggested. "I like to be early, anyway." Nodding excitedly, you quickly finish unpacking and put your arms around one of his, ready to take off.  
You had done this a million times before, so why did your stomach start to tingle from touching him now? 


	2. Took Me By Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to meet the boys now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be better with the paragraphs and stuff.. ;w;  
> I'm still kind of bad at pacing and stuff, but I'm having fun writing it so far (:

After a twenty minute walk, you and Brian arrived at the studio. It was small and didn't look really luxurious. It was perfect. Seeing as you were the first ones to arrive, you saw no problem in letting yourself fall into the sofa across from the mixing console.  
"This is so cool" you giggled and looked at Brian. He gave you a warm smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it's nothing special, really" your friend commented and sat down beside you. "We can barely even afford this, we're helping the sound team with other bands, in exchange they let us use-" he gestured and sighed.  
"- this."  
  
"Well, I think it's quite rad" you told him and leaned a bit closer, out of habit. When your heart suddenly beat faster, you leaned back again. The confusion must have been visible, as Brian looked at you, his brows furrowed. "Is everything okay?" He asked, a bit of worry in his voice and you tilt your head, looking for an answer to why you suddenly couldn't function around your best friend.  
Right as you were about to start speaking, the door to the studio opened. You jumped up from the sofa, embarrassed of both your behaviour around Brian and the fact you were just casually chilling on strangers' couches.  
  
  
Three men entered the studio, each of them laughing and immersed in a conversation, until they saw you. They seemed a bit startled to see a new face there, but once they saw Brian was with you, their faces lit up. "You must be Y/N!" a dark-haired man exclaimed and raised his arms.  
  
"Brian, darling, why didn't you mention what a beauty she is!" He swung his raised arms around you and pulled you in for a hug that felt like you had known each other for years already. You couldn't help but blush a little at the warm welcome you had already received.  
  
"Are you kidding me, Fred" another man sighed, already walking over to an instrument, a bass guitar. "He did, many times." The comment went over your head, a blond-haired man walked over to you with a smug smile on his lips. "But he didn't mention that she's _that_ cute."  
"Uh, I'm pretty sure he did, multiple ti-"  
  
"Anyway!" Brian hurried to you, shooting a glance at the bassist, John, if you remembered correctly. So that meant the blond must be Roger, the other one Freddie. "Fred, John, Roger, that's Y/N" he gave a formal introduction to all of them, sometimes stumbling over his own words. Freddie gave Brian a smile you couldn't quite place.  
"Nice to meet you, guys!" you smile at them and they all look at Brian with the same expression. "Right back at you, love" Roger grinned and winked, which made you chuckle and look the other way, hiding a hint of a blush.  
  
"Well, I'd love to chat all day, but I think we should warm up until the sound crew gets here" your best friend stated, something in his voice had changed slightly. Freddie offered you to sit on the sofa and you immediately sat down, letting out a relaxed hum now that you had the permission.  
The boys disappeared from the room and reappeared behind the glass window that separated you from them.  
  
  
It had been really exciting, watching them record their songs. Now, you didn't know much about songwriting, but you could feel their songs were special. _Seven Seas Of Rhye_ took hours to perfect and in the evening they still hadn't finished it. Their patience and perfectionism amazed you and you had to control yourself to not applaud after every single take.  
  
They were all so mesmerizing to watch, you could see how much feeling Freddie put into every line of a song.  
  
Roger did little tricks with his drumsticks when he had a short pause in the song, he also pulled some - admittedly very cute - faces while he was drumming.  
  
John was the most fun to watch. Deaky, you had noticed they called him, practically danced while strumming his bass. His legs bounced non-stop. Sometimes he'd do a little spin, leaving you laughing so hard on your sofa, the sound crew had already started throwing some annoyed glares your way.  
  
And Brian, well, Brian looked like the angel he was. He was the most concentrated, his fingers hitting every string and every fret perfectly. You had to stop yourself from losing yourself in that focused look of his. He looked to _die_ for. Your heart fluttered again. It had done that way too often today, you began wondering if something was wrong with it. What could have caused this, you asked yourself, trying not to admit to yourself that you already knew. But why now? You were sure you hadn't felt this way towards your best friend before. When could you have possibly developed a crush on him? It was impossible. You were just imagining things, after all it was the first time seeing him in months, maybe you were just happy to see your friend.  
  
  
You hadn't had much time to think about this anymore, as the boys were done with their session and invited you to go to a club with them. Brian left you the choice, he would also have gone home with you right away if you hadn't been in the mood. Of course you agreed to go and soon enough you were on your way downtown to head to the establishment.  
  
Upon arrival, the group immediately lost Freddie, as he immediately shimmied into the crowd assembling on the dancefloor. Roger hurried to the bar and gestured for you to join him. You looked back at Bri and grinned as you hooked your arm around his once again, ignoring the butterflies in your stomach as best as you can. John lit a cigarette and the three of you made your way to the bar where Roger had already gotten a drink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the second chapter,  
> thank you all for the Kudos and comments, I'm really happy about them!  
> Be sure to give me some feedback, if you have the time c:


	3. Suspicion On My Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are at the party with the boys, when Roger makes obvious moves on you.  
> Suddenly, Brian disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos!  
> This is my first fic, so this one will have a lot of mistakes, I'm using this as a "practice" until I'm confident enough to write a story that I've had in mind for a longer time now haha

A few drinks into the party, you could already feel yourself becoming tipsy. One hand constantly on Brian's arm and your other holding a drink, the night couldn't get any better. Roger and Deaky shared funny stories of Brian, much to his dismay. He occasionally let out an embarrassed sigh, blushing at clumsy or stupid things he had done. His best friend giggling happily helped, though.  
  
"... then he just jumped into the pool, clothes and everything!" Roger laughed and wiped a tear from his eye. You couldn't stop yourself from laughing. "I can't believe you did that!" you practically screamed at Brian. A little hiccup escaped your lips and you covered your mouth with the hand that had just rested on your friend's bicep.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm drunk" you apologized and Brian chuckled, putting one arm around you. Startled by the sudden explosion of butterflies in your stomach, you jumped forward a little. Immediately, you regretted it. If only you had let him touch you longer. You looked at him and he looked just as surprised as you. He had every right to do so, after all he did that all the time. Being hugged and innocently touched by Brian was not unusual, you were close enough to that, you had been for years. So why did it suddenly catch you off guard like that?  
  
You knew why. You just didn't want to admit it.  
  
"Is everything alright, love?" you heard from behind you and turned around. Roger looked at you with a slightly worried expression. "Oh- I- sure!" you lied and waved it off, trying to convince yourself you weren't this confused. "Actually" you said and smiled at all three of them "Would you excuse me for a bit?"  
Without waiting for an answer from any of them, you made your way towards the exit. You just needed a bit of fresh air, you were sure this whole situation would feel less awkward if you just took a nice deep breath.  
  
You had managed to calm down outside. After thinking about what had just happened, it was pretty clear to you. Brian had been your best friend for years, but it seemed you had come to develop feelings for him. Mumbling curses to yourself, you leaned against the wall next to the club entrance. _Shit. _Why did it have to be him? You knew what you were to him. His friend. If anything, you bet you were more of a sister to him. Never would he be interested in _you _of all people. Also, with those feelings, how would you be able to face him again? He didn't know what you felt. He would just keep touching you, thinking nothing of it, and you would have to endure it. Sighing, you cover your face with your hands. You stayed like this until you felt a strong hand on your shoulder. Startled, you look to the left to see a beautiful face with big blue eyes before you.____  
  
"Rog!" you shouted, placing one hand on your chest. "You scared the fuck out of me!"  
  
He chuckled, his hand still lingering on your shoulder. "Sorry, love" he said with a cheeky grin and came a bit closer to you. His eyes were naturally droopy, but you noticed they were more hooded than earlier that day. Had he had so much to drink? How long had you been standing outside? As if he could read your mind, he informed you "You've been out here for half an hour, we're getting worried."  
  
"Oh!" you exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, I'll go back in with you!"  
  
Roger nodded and you already wanted to go in there, but he held you by your elbow. "Stay with me a bit, won't you, love?" He winked and lit himself a cigarette. You weren't quite sure if you should. Brian must be worried sick. But why hadn't he come to get you, then? Did he not care about you enough? Shrugging, you decide to stay with Roger a bit, who looked pleased when you came back to him, leaning back at the wall next to him.  
  
  
Brian stood at the bar with John, fidgeting nervously. You had been gone for half an hour already. He hadn't seen you that upset in quite some time. What was the reason? Was it something he did? How could he help you? John didn't seem to know the answer either, but gave Brian a pat on the back before he excused himself and went to join Freddie on the dancefloor. So there the guitarist was, alone in a club. Shrugging off his worries of bothering you with his concern, he decided to head out to talk to you.  
  
Before he went out the exit door, he heard your voice, along with Roger's. What he said to you, made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
  
"So you're visiting Brian, right?" Roger asked with his incredibly cute dialect. You nodded and smiled at the mere thought of your tall crush, until you noticed how obvious it must have been.  
  
"Yes, I'll be living with him for the next week or so" you responded. Again, you couldn't help but think of what would happen once you and Brian got home tonight.  
  
"You sure you don't want to go home with me?" For a moment there was silence. You hadn't noticed Roger had already wrapped one arm around your waist. Was he serious? He must be joking, you figured and laughed. "Sure, Rog" you agreed sarcastically and laughed.   
  
"No, I'm serious, love" Roger used the arm he had around your waist to pull you closer to him. He reeked of alcohol, and, although you were sure you did as well, you had to lean back to not catch all of it. What a turn-off. "I mean, isn't Bri boring?" he raised one brow and smirked.  
  
"Okay, that's enough, Rog." You gently pushed him away from you, as not to upset him. Putting your hand on your face, you felt how hot you were from blushing. Roger was really attractive, there was no doubt about that, but you had just come to terms with your feelings for Brian.   
  
Brian!  
  
"It's getting cold, I'll go back inside" you let Roger know but still gave him a warm smile. You hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way or be mad at you for turning him down.  
Inside the club you immediately go searching for Brian, but can't find him right away. "Bri!" you shout into the sea of people, the alcohol in your system giving you the courage to just stand around and scream for people. No response. He might not have heard you. After looking for him at the bar and even lurking around the restrooms for a few minutes to see if he was there, you gather all your courage and go onto the dance floor. You didn't like crowds at all, but if it meant finding your friend, you'd endure it. After having shouted his name multiple times you begin to lose hope in finding him, making way for a little bit of panic. There you were, crammed into a crowd of strangers in a city you didn't know, unable to find your best and only friend.  
  
Once again you jumped as a hand reached for yours and pulled you further onto the dancefloor. Freddie let go of your hand once you had a bit of room and started to try and dance with you, sweaty and overjoyed. "Freddie!" you screamed at him, so he could hear you over the loud music. "Y/N!" Freddie screamed back, beaming and laughing. "Fred, you need to help me!" you shouted and he tilted his head. "Have you seen Brian?"  
  
He tilted his head to the other side, pointing to his ears, all the while bouncing and turning. He couldn't hear you. You sighed. "Fred, Brian!" You tried to limit your words, so he could maybe try and even read your lips. The singer shook his head, still not quite catching on. After about four more tries you got frustrated.  
  
"HAVE YOU SEEN BRIAN?" you screamed at the top of your lungs "I CAN'T FIND HIM AND I NEED HIM-" Freddie could for sure hear your last few words, as the music stopped for another song to start in this exact moment. With a loud laugh, he pointed in the opposite direction of the one you came from and you held up two thumbs, trying to thank him as best as possible.  
  
Behind the crowd of dancing drunks, there was a space with some sofas where you could sit. No one sat there, though, except Brian. You let out a sigh of relief and walked towards him. He had his back facing you, but you knew from the head of curls it was him. Forgetting the crush and all the confusion, you swing your arms around his neck from behind and hug him. "Bri, there you are!"  
  
When you didn't get an answer, your heart felt like it stopped. "Brian?" you repeated and hugged him tighter. "Is everything okay? Do we want to go home?"  
  
"I don't know, don't _you _want to go home with Roger?"__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT A MESS OOF, I'M SO SORRY.


	4. To Let You Hurt My Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have trouble understanding why Brian is suddenly so angry, until you finally confess to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I intended for this to be way slower :/  
> But I just wrote what came into my head, eh -  
> I'm sorry this is ending so quickly , but I didn't have the motivation anymore, there's other stuff I really wanna write tho!

"What?" you asked, blinking confusedly. He leaned forward and broke out of your embrace. Nervously, you rested your hands on the back of the armchair he was in.

"Bri, why would I go with Roger?" you wanted to know, until it dawned on you that he must have overheard your conversation with the drummer. A little frustrated, you walked around the chair to face him. He didn't look up at you, his face resting on the palms of his hands. You squatted before him, so he had no other choice than to look at you.

"Bri, please talk to me" you begged of him as you touched his lower arm. He yanked it away from you, making you whimper in frustration. Never before had you seen him so mad. His face wasn't as gentle as always anymore. His brows were furrowed in anger.

"I heard you loud and clearly out there." He looked away from you.

"That's bullshit" you say, your frustration making way for anger to swell up in you as well. "You obviously didn't hear me turning down his offer and immediately running to search for you."

His head jerked into your direction again. Looking into your eyes, he seemed more confused than enraged now, but you were riled up.

"Even if I _did _want to go with him, that would be none of your business!" you explained and stood up again, looking down on him. It hurt to see him like this now, looking back at you like a deer in the headlights. He hadn't seen you angry at him personally before, either. "You don't own me!" you shouted, although you wished he did. You could tell it was hard for him to maintain eye contact with you.__  
  
"You're right" he agreed and stood up himself, now you were the one looking up at him. "Fine. Do what you want, I don't care."  
  
Once again, your heart felt like it came to a full stop right then and there. Although you tried to stop them from it, your eyes started to fill with tears. "Bri, I _want _to go home with you." you admitted and let a tear stream across your face before you quickly wiped it away with your hand. Luckily, he had looked away from you again, so he couldn't see you cry. The only response you got was a nod from him, signalizing to you that he understood. But he didn't. You knew he didn't. If only you hadn't developed these feelings, this situation would never have occured.__  
  
\----------------  
  
The cab ride home only took about 5 minutes, but to Brian it felt like an eternity. There you sat, inches away from him, completely silent. Ever since he'd nodded and let you know it was okay for you to come home with him, you hadn't said a word. Neither had he. He stole a glance at you as you looked out of the window, eyebrows furrowed and frowning. The guitarist wondered what you were thinking about. He could have sworn his heart physically hurt. Every time he gathered the courage to try and say something, his throat wouldn't cooperate. How had it come so far? He couldn't recall one single fight that bad. Of course, you and Brian had had your disagreements from time to time and butted heads, but this time it was different. He could tell you were hurt. So was he.  
  
"Y/N..." he managed to croak and your head jolted in his direction. Only now did he see your eyes were wet, as if you had been crying. Silently, he cursed to himself. The last thing he wanted was to make you cry. He cursed at his own jealousy, not wanting to admit it to himself first. He was jealous, the thought of Roger even touching you drove him wild. Wondering when he fell in love with you, he fidgeted with his hands and avoided any eye contact with you. It must have been years ago. Now that he thought about it, he had always felt this sting in his heart when you had a boyfriend. Thinking of you at night, leaving him feeling ashamed and embarrassed after. He had loved you for longer than he wanted to admit to himself. And now there you were, crying on your way to his place. How could he ever stand seeing you like this?  
  
"I- I'm sor-"  
  
"We're here. That'll be 8 pounds" the voice of the taxi driver interrupted him. Quickly, Brian paid and you both left the car.  
  
You walked up the stairs to his apartment, silence hanging over you again. Brian had to gather all of his strength again and finally said it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Y/N" he apologized, unable to bear looking into your eyes. You looked up at him in disbelief.  
  
"No, no, you don't have to, Bri" you finally get out. "Please, Bri, I- I shouldn't have just walked away, it's just- I-" you stuttered. Were you really going to tell him? You had only just admitted to yourself that you liked him romantically, were you really going to confess to him right away? As if fear had strung a ribbon around your neck, you couldn't get a single word out anymore. You wanted to, wanted to explain why you had acted the way you had, but you couldn't. What a coward you were. Right when you noticed the tears coming back, you looked away.  
  
"But you're right" your friend said, you were relieved there wouldn't be any of that awful silence anymore. "I don't own you, you don't have to justify yourself" he explained and opened the door to his apartment, leading you in. "We should talk" he decided and you nodded.  
  
\------------------  
  
You had settled down on the sofa in his living room. A cup of tea in your hands, you anticipated an uncomfortable conversation as he sat down beside you and looked at you.  
  
"So why did you walk away from us in the first place?" he asked, not knowing this was the question that would get you to confess your feelings to him the fastest. You took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He deserved to know what you felt. You couldn't just keep this a secret from him. But you knew he wouldn't like you back. Why would he?  
  
"Well, it's because-" You had to take a break to inhale deeply, gathering all courage you had left in you as you placed your cup on the table beside the sofa. "I'm not sure myself. But when you wrapped you arm around me, it was-" Another break. You tried to find the right words, trying to see in his eyes if he already knew, but all you saw was utter confusion. Shit.  
  
"It's suddenly not the same anymore" you admitted and buried your face in your hands. You couldn't believe you were actually telling him. "I just got this weird feeling in my stomach and I think-" Cringing at how you couldn't even formulate one normal sentence, you tried to look into his eyes for as long as you could. "I think I might have feelings for you."  
  
Silence.  
  
He didn't say anything, and it killed you. Of course he wouldn't like you back. You had known it all along. How could you be so stupid and confess to him. You hadn't even known you had a crush on him for two hours. Why had it just spilled out of you? Right as another cluster of tears formed in your eyes and leaked, your friend extended his arm and laid one hand on your cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb. You could still see the genuine shock in his eyes, which made you cry even more.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Bri, I know you can't look at me the same now, I just don't want things to be-"  
  
You couldn't finish your sentence because Brian jolted out of his seat and leaned forward to press a kiss against your lips. It took multiple seconds for you to process what was happening. He pulled away from you for a second and you looked into his hazel eyes. He could see the gears turning in your head until you realized what was happening.  
  
"Can I do it again?" he asked and you nodded frantically, your eyes finally widening and beaming. So he did like you. You swung your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss from before. Totally euphoric, you smiled into the kiss as you buried one hand in his locks. Countless thoughts raced through your head, it had all happened so fast that it almost made you dizzy.  
  
As the kiss got more passionate over time, Brian laid one hand on your hip, the other one still on your face, gently stroking your cheek. You let out a quiet gasp as he gently slid his tounge through your parted lips. Soon enough you had found a rhythm that felt just right to go with. Your other hand found its way into his hair as well, pulling on it a bit to gauge his reaction. A little moan escaped his lips and made all the butterflies in your stomach go wild. After what felt like hours of kissing, he pulled away from you again.  
  
"God, Y/N" he sighed into your neck as he buried his face in it, the vibration making you whimper. Slowly but steadily he let his hands wander a bit lower along your sides. The sensation made you shiver and a sudden rush of bravery you reached for his already half unbottoned shirt and undid the rest of the buttons, laying your hands on his chest. His hips started to buck into yours slightly, which was already almost too much for you to handle.  
  
It felt like you had been waiting for this for years, making you question for how long this crush must have been going on subconciously. It didn't take too long after that for the both of you to grind against each other, gasps and moans becoming more and more frequent. You could feel his hard-on through both of your layers of jeans.  
  
"Fuck, Bri-" you moaned against his lips as he went back to kissing you passionately, massaging your tongue with his. Hesitantly you broke apart for him to take your blouse and take it off you over your head. You wanted to go back to kissing, but his eyes were fixated on your chest, which was heaving from lust. When he looked at you, his brows furrowed in anticipation, you just nodded at him. With a sigh, he kissed his way down from your neck to your chest, fiddling with your bra. You could tell he was shaking, so you reached back and helped him undo it. He took it off you and launched it to the side.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with this, love?" he breathed against your collarbone and you hummed in pleasure. Having gotten your permission, he began sucking on one of your nipples while pinching the other one. The loudest moan so far escaped your lips. You couldn't believe this could feel so right, especially with your best friend. As he circled your nipple with his tongue, you raised one leg inbetween his. He inhaled sharply as you started grinding against his bulge with your thigh. He bucked against you again, more frequently now.  
  
"Bed?" Your voice was raspier than usual from lust. His eyes fixated on you, he nodded and let go of you hesitantly. You crashed into him for a passionate kiss one last time before you stood up and pulled him with you. As you arrived in the bedroom, he pushed you on the bed, which startled you. This side of him you were not familiar with. The mere thought of your sweet and shy best friend hovering over you with this intense hunger in his eyes left your blood rushing into your cheeks. With him kissing and nibbling on your neck like this, you wondered how you hadn't noticed how much you wanted him earlier.  
  
"You have no idea for how long I've wanted this" he said as if he had read your mind. You moaned and clawed at his shirt that was still on him before taking it off entirely and, gathering all your courage once again, sliding your hand between your and his hips, fiddling with the button of his jeans. A low groan escaped him when it opened, relieving a bit of the pressure on his hard member. Right when you wanted to slide into his briefs, he took your hand and softly pulled it away.  
  
"I don't want this to be over so quick" he explained while he moved his other hand between your thighs instead. "Let me make you feel good first."  
  
With these words, he rubbed against your clothed core and you yelped. "Oh, shit, Bri" you moaned, making him shoot you a smug little grin; a sight you could have revelled in for hours. He unbuttoned your pants with one hand like it was nothing and pulled it down, along with your knickers. The cool air in his bedroom hitting the sensitive skin of your lower area brought you back to reality for a brief moment. You and your best friend were going to shag, there was nothing that could stop this from happening. You didn't want it to. You wanted this so bad.  
  
He got off you and pulled you a bit closer to the edge of his bed to get easier access. Gasping in anticipation, you tighten your grip around his hand, he hadn't let go of it yet. He must have took this as hesitation, as he looked up at you with a worried face.  
  
"Y/N, if you don't want this, it's absolutely okay, I don't wan-"  
  
"For fuck's sake, Bri, just touch me already" you spat out. To your surprise, his expression was more amused than shocked. One eyebrow lifted, he grinned devilishly before going on his knees before you. He caressed the insides of your thighs with his fingers, changing direction each time he got close to your core. Was he teasing you? You couldn't help but buck into his touch. He chuckled. His laugh hadn't changed. Although this wild, erotic side of him was almost like a stranger to you, his laugh reminded you that it was still Brian.  
  
You were about to get emotional thinking about this, when the feeling of his tongue on your bare core woke you up. You squirmed and tugged at the bedsheets, overwhelmed by the sensation. He licked circles around your clit with a steady rhythm before playing around your entrance with his long guitarist fingers.  
  
"So nice and wet for me" he hummed against you and the vibration left you gasping for air, moaning regularly now. Reaching down, you buried your fingers in his mane. He used his thumb to spread your lips apart and began inserting one digit into you.  
  
"Oh god, Bri, fuck-" you sighed in pleasure as his fingers began sliding in and out of you in the same steady rhythm as his tongue massaging your clit. A familiar feeling pooled in your lower stomach as he continued. Everytime he hit a particularly sweet spot, you tugged at his hair to signal how good it felt. You could feel him grin against your core when you did, his teeth making contact with the sensitive part above your entrance. He slid in another finger, making you clench around him.  
  
"Bri, I- I don't think I can hold it much longer" you panted. Right as you said that, your vision started to become blurry and you could swear you could see white stars before your eyes. By now, your hips rocked in sync with his hand, desperate to create more friction.  
  
"Go ahead, love" he moaned and pushed into you deeper and faster, making you scream in pleasure. "Come for me, Y/N!"  
  
And so you did. You pulled on his hair frantically and screamed his name as you came. He helped you ride out your high before he pulled out his fingers from you and giving your thighs one last kiss. When you came back to earth, you grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him into your embrace. Both of you stayed silent, you were still panting heavily. Brian placed a kiss on your collarbone and looked at you, the moonlight from outside the window illuminating his face just enough for you to see his dark eyes, full of lust. You kissed him and he let his lips trail along your neck again. Still overstimulated, you couldn't help but still whimper a bit as he rose above you again, palming his cock through his pants. Eagerly, you pulled his trousers and his briefs down simultaneously. His long, thick member sprang free and you immediately wrapped your hand around the base of it. He groaned.  
  
"Oh, _fuck_ , Y/N..." he inhaled and you feigned shock at his swearing. As you slowly moved your hand up and down his shaft, he leaned forward again, planting sweet kisses all over your forehead.  
  
"If you only knew how many nights I've spent in here..." he interrupted himself to buck a bit into your hand and gave you a kiss on the lips, nibbling on them for a bit before letting them go "... thinking about you doing that to me."  
  
"We could have had that so much sooner" you giggled and tightened your grip around his dick, squeezing a whimper out of him.  
  
"Now, I need you to _please_ fuck the life out of me, Bri" you whispered into his ear and in what seemed like one single swift motion, he aligned himself on your entrance and pushed himself into you.  
  
"Shit" he hissed when he was inside you completely. "You're so fucking tight, Y/N."  
  
You couldn't even manage to give him a witty response. All you could do was moan loudly. He felt so good inside you. His cock stretching you out was almost too much to handle and you could have come again right then and there, but you couldn't yet. You wanted this to last as long as possible.  
  
"Bri- oh god!" you cried out as he slammed into you in a slow rhythm. Each thrust almost sent you tipping over the edge. "Bri, please, I-"  
  
Somehow, his eyes got even darker and he pulled out of you. You whimpered disappointedly, but still moaned as he rocked between your folds, teasing at your clit.  
  
"You don't get to cum until I say so, love." His voice was raspy and low. Squirming, you try to gain more friction from his cock, bucking your hips up and down along the length of his shaft. He stayed like that for a few minutes until he was sure you had calmed down. Grabbing one side of your hips with the opposite hand, he yanked on it to turn you around and lift your hips onto his. You whimpered in anticipation of what was going to happen. He slid inside you again, groaning lowly. You cried out, the new angle was even better than before. Whining from pleasure, you wanted to rest your torso on the sheets, but Brian grabbed your hair and pulled it back, giving you no choice but to stay upright. You gasped, aroused by his sudden dominance.  
  
"Good girl, you're taking my cock so good" he praised, loosening his grip on your hair a little as a reward. You panted as his balls slapped against your clit again and again. The white blur before your eyes returned and you knew you couldn't take it much longer.  
  
"You like that?" You could hear the sly grin in his voice. You nodded frantically.  
  
"Tell me how much, Y/N, tell me how much you love it" he grunted and you had to collect yourself. It was hard to talk when all you could do was moan.  
  
"I love it so _fucking_ much, Brian, I love having you inside me, oh my god-" you told him and he sighed, leaning back and throwing his head back.  
  
"You're so fucking good, I'm so glad you're mine now" he admitted and broke his rhythm for one particularly hard pound, hitting your g-spot just right, earning a scream from you. "No one else gets to fuck you like this."  
  
"Bri, please, oh god, please-" you groaned, the rhythm of his thrusts becoming more irregular.  
  
"Please, _what_ , love?" he demanded and pulled your ponytail harder again, his other hand on your hips. His fingers dug into it so hard you were sure it would leave bruises while he pushed and pulled you forwards and backwards onto his dick.  
  
"Please let me cum, Brian, I need you to fill me up so bad" you ramble, not even sure if he could understand a single word you were saying.  
  
"Alright, love, cum for me" he allowed and let go of your hip, using two fingers to circle your clit until you finally came. You clenched around him as you cried out his name as if you were praying to him. You tightening up around his cock made him buck into you three last times and you felt warmth filling your insides. He panted and let himself fall onto your back, letting go of your hair and hugging your waist.  
  
He slid out of you and laid down by your side. You also laid on your back and looked to the side to inspect his face. Some strands of his dark curls were stuck to his face from sweating so much. Your breathing steadied and you cuddled up to him.  
  
"That was amazing" you stated and you could feel his chest twitching as he chuckled.  
  
"Indeed, my love" he agreed and you blushed. Crazy how a little word, 'my' love, could change the whole meaning. You were his now. And you were pretty sure he was also yours.  
  
"Who'd have thought this would happen at the very first day of me being here" you giggled and gave him a peck on his shoulder. He smiled at you and you wondered how he had changed back into the usual, sweet and kind Brian so quickly. Just a few moments ago he had been such an animal.  
  
"Well, isn't that good? That means we can do _that_ " he gestured to both of your naked bodies, "many times again."  
  
You smiled. "I'd like that, Bri."  
  
"Me too" he smirked and took your hand, lifting it up to his lips and kissing each finger. "I'd like to do this with you forever." You blushed at how direct he was about this all of the sudden. Sheepishly, you nodded and buried your face in his chest.  
  
"We're more than friends now, right?" You looked at him and frowned, irrationally scared he would disagree with you. He beamed and nodded.  
  
"If you'd like, I would love nothing more than for you to be my girlfriend" he admitted and you answered by kissing him passionately.  
  
"I love you." You immediately covered your mouth. It might have been too early to say this, way too early, but it was true. You knew him so well, he already was your best friend. You had always _loved_ him, but now you did romantically.  
  
"I love you, too, Y/N. More than you can imagine." 


End file.
